Mythical Creatures
On this page I'll cover what I know about Mythical Creatures. Yes I know encountering a Mythical Creature is very, highly-unlikely, but I actually have myself. Though I have only caught glimpses, I know they're there. Since when has the top of a tree been on fire in spring and nothing else burned? Dragons, They Could Live Anywhere. We'll start out with Dragons, my personal best topic with Mythical Creatures I believe. I have a book on Dragons that DO exist at this time and could be living under a tree, in a lake, or even in out and open areas. Of course, most of them blend in with their enviroment. Let's get started, shall we? European Dragon. Having colonised the globe through its ability to fly, the European Dragon may now be found in mountains the world over. Most common in Europe still rare, it may sometimes be seen perched on a crag or, in the case of junior specimens, in the branches of an ancient pine. As it spends most of its time away from its lair hunting on the wing, it is advisisble to spot one before it spots you. Size And General Body Shape: 45 feet long; 13 to 17 feet high; compact, muscular torso; prominent scales on back, tail, and legs; sharp, thick spines along backbone; "arrowhead" at end of tail. Coloration: Red, green, black or gold; belly has a smoother, paler appearance, with less armour than the back and sides; very aged specimens can turn almost pure white. Number Of Legs And Wings: Four legs; two fully formed, batlike, wings. Head: Variations occur between individuals in size, number, and pattern of head spikes, horns, and frills. Older males oftendevelop prominent nose horns and horned frills around the cheeks. Food: Any large herbivores, including deer, cattle, and sheep; other farm stock if away from human habitation; humans if no other food is available, due to bitter taste. Call: Seldom heard but ranges from a low growl to a deafening, guttural roar, utters a high-pitched whistle when displaying affection. Forms Of Attack: Will attack using flame and claw; also attacks with arrowhead tail; less frequently, males use nose horns to toss victim. Hatchling: Brilliant green or red with paler green underparts, sometimes spotted with yellow; color darkens as skin is shed trienniully. Gargouille. The Gargouille is a master of camouflage, but its coloration is not the only thing that helps it perch amidst the stonework of city buildings. It can also remain motionless for long periods of time, mimicking the stone carvings amongst which it so often stands. Its small wings prevent it from being an accomplished aviator, but it has great jumping abilities, pouncing on victims in a single bound. Size And General Body Shape: 15 feet long, nose to tail, but tends to stand on back legs only; 8 to 10 feet high; its compact body would appear amost human if it were not for its wings, horns, and tail; the whiplike tail may be used to signal irritation, much in the manner of a domestic cat. Coloration: Gray or green, sometimes with slight mottling to the wings; a leathery appearance; very hard to spot against old buildings or rocks. Number Of Legs And Wings: Four legs, but front pair much smaller and more armlike; prominent spurs; small leathery wings lacking claws at tips. Head: Porminent spined earflaps on either side of head; beaklike mouth with fleshy wattles; large spike at centre of forehead. Food: Rats, bats, and cats; if extrememly hunger, will scavenge from dustbins in the dead of night. Call: Bloodcurdling shriek when danger threatens; otherwise silent. Forms Of Attack: Uses talons to rip prey or to carry it aloft to drop it from a great height; relies on surprise attacks. leaping on victims from above. Hatchlings: Particularly prone playing pranks on humans, such as stealing wigs or hats from passerby, juveniles have smaller spines and lack the wattles of adults. I will update this, but I have a cramp from typing all of that. Credit to the Book's author, Ernest Drake for the information.